Under the Mysterious Guise of a Bat
by theguyinblue
Summary: A young boy disappeared from home. Everything was thrown to chaos as a murderer escape the inescapable. When things seems dire, a stranger comes bringing the fires of hope and a savior returns home.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I own nothing. The character, plot, setting and everything you good readers recognize all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Prologue: The Unexpected

Dark days ahead.

Nervous whispers can be heard from every corner. Everyone was tense. The whole magical community of Britain is anxious with the coming school year.

The chilling atmosphere that everyone felt is heavy and ominous especially with the Dementors that freely roam around. These creatures are one of the most hideous and foulest fiends that ever existed. They feed upon humans, they take away all hopes and happiness with their unholy presence until their victims fall to despair and insanity. The worst of all, they can literally suck the soul out with a 'kiss'.

These creatures usually reside at the hells on earth, they guard the infamous island known as Azkaban, where dark wizards are imprisoned. But Four years ago the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge announced that he will unleash the Dementors. Because four years ago, one man shook the wizarding world to its core right after the fall of Lord Voldemort. Four years ago, one man made the impossible. Four years ago, one man escape the Azkaban.

That one man was named Sirius Black. Betrayer of the Potters and butcher of muggles, the non-magical folks is on the loose after breaking out on that prison. Many claimed that Black had used his dark arts to drive off the horde of Dementors to escape as he is unable to cast a Patronus charm.

Many believe that he will rise as the new dark lord.

Taking advantage of the situation, Lucius Malfoy and the other head of pureblood families use their influence to demand the whereabouts of Harry Potter. The tension quickly rose as the wizarding community voiced their concern. It is a common knowledge that the late Potters appointed the mad man as the godfather of the Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone is so sure that Black will attempt to get his revenge on his godson for the defeat of his master.

It took Albus Dumbledore a considerable efforts such as using his titles and pulling favours to convince the ministry not to interfere with the boy's. They relented but headmaster knows that he can't keep them at the bay forever. Everyone is so sure that Sirius Black will act sooner or later as the school term starts, when finally the last Potter make his appearance at Hogwarts.

Albus is sitting in a lone stool at the Hogshead. His face was lined with worry, his grandfatherly aura is gone and the usual twinkle in his eyes were absent. He remembers his visit on Privet Drive Number Four four years ago. Just after the news of Black's escape headmaster personally checked on Harry Potter. The blood wards was still there but it was weakening. It only means two things the boy is alive but far from home.

Upon his further investigation, he learned that the startling truth. The Dursleys took a vacation on America four years earlier and they never returned. He was unsure what to think of this revelation. Harry Potter and the Dursleys is away for quite some time and their exact location is unknown. The Dursleys weren't wealthy enough to afford a place abroad and the money that Dumbledore provided to support raising Harry is left untouched.

'At least he will be safe from his Sirius and Tom' Dumbledore thought bitterly imagining the child is lost and ignorant of his heritage. He blamed himself for the death of James and Lily along with the many others. He blamed himself for not seeing that Sirius Black would turn to the most hated man. He vowed that he will keep the young Harry alive, he promised that he will shape Harry Potter to be a savior he ought to be. A fierce warrior with virtues of a saint. Dumbledore owed them that much but now he feel powerless. His search for the boy was fruitless. The trail went cold after years of searching. The boy disappeared without a trace, even the trace for underage magic.

Dumbledore didn't mean what he thought. He feels guilty that the wizarding world needs Harry Potter because the boy was prophesize to vanquish the Dark Lord. It should be him. He is, after all the responsible for bringing that blight to the world known as Voldemort.

Speaking of the Dark Lord, Nicholas Flamel his old friend ask him for an advice. The alchemist suspect that Voldemort is targeting him and his family because of his greatest invention the philosopher's stone. Both wizards of the old had agreed to place the stone at Hogwarts. They were convince that the Dark Lord was after to its power to produce the elixir of life, which will make anyone who drinks immortal. They plan to lure Voldemort and stall his return to power.

"Albus" his younger brother, Aberforth grunted.

Albus Dumbledore turned to see a Patronous charm. A silvery wisp of a cat was approaching him gracefully and it spoke with the voice of deputy headmistress. "You had a visitor. In your office. Inquiry about school"

And with that the Patronus charm disappeared. With a frown Albus made his way out of Hogshead after bidding his goodbye to his brother in which Aberforth grunted in reply.

The headmaster apparated just outside the school gates. He took his time to get in his office. Albus wonders how influential this visitor is, because normally, the board of governors handle these kind of situation. Sometimes even Professor McGonagall entertain the inquiries of those who visited the school and assures them the wellbeing of their child.

Albus pondered on the questions he keep repeating to himself. He knew deep inside that Sirius will never betray James and Lily to Voldemort but nothing suggest that Peter Pettrigrew could disappear without a trace but a bloody finger. Where is Harry Potter? Are the Dursleys dead?

"Accid Pops." Albus murmured softly, the stone gargoyles moved and the entrance of his office spiraled into existence. The headmaster's office was a large circular room. The walls was surrounded with cabinets, bookcase and the portraits of all previous headmaster. The fireplace was crackling giving the room a comfortable temperature. The sorting hat was snoring on a glass case in a corner, unaware to its surroundings and Fwakes the phoenix is in his perch beautiful as ever, his feather resembles the soothing fires in the hearth. Albus observed his familiar as the phoenix stare back to the man he recognise from both magical and muggle newspapers.

Dumbledore was mildly surprised that Bruce Wayne, the prince of Gotham City. The businessman was dressed in dark coat, his black hair was elegantly swept back, his aristocratic face has a defined jaw and calculating blue eyes was staring back to the phoenix before turning to look at Dumbledore. The headmaster noted the man's imposing build and his light step as the billionaire industrialist greeted him.

 _That's odd_. He thought.

"Professor Dumbledore, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Bruce Wayne offered his hand with a charming smile and for a very terrifying moment, Albus couldn't see a notorious playboy. But a certain student from the house of Slytherin. Thankfully, Albus was a master occlumen and no emotion crept on his face as he accepted the hand.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Wayne" the headmaster said and sat behind his desk, he then ask Mr. Wayne to take a seat. He offered him his lemon drops and the billionaire politely declines. As a master legilimen, Dumbledore was able to asses Bruce Wayne during the pleasantries. The man is certainly act like a royalty but the old wizards noticed the well-hidden tense in his posture. Bruce Wayne is ready to leap in action. Dumbledore had the luxury to spend a century being surrounded with the best martial wizards. He didn't even need to mention that some of his professors are member of his order that fought the war against Voldemort.

"Now how could I help you?" Dumbledore asked, knowing full well that this is not just a simple inquiry about a school. After all, all question can be answered by the board or Minerva. Although it is possible that the man is pompous and deemed the only worthy to talk to is the highest authority or the person in charged. Just like the Malfoys. But the headmaster highly doubt that. After he saw that haunting smile, he immediately knew that this Bruce Wayne wants something from him. "It is unusual for me to have any visitor during summer"

"I'm sorry headmaster but this is not a social call. I would like to discuss the possibility of enrolling my son at your school"

"Every student is welcome to Hogwarts Mr Wayne, we accept students from abroad." Dumbledore replied. The Hogwarts was one of the first schools for magic in the whole world. There are several times that it accept foreign students, as witchcraft and wizardry was considered evil by the muggles and they hunted anyone who they suspect that practicing magic from the past. "But I'm curious Mr. Wayne, why would you consider to look into us? Surely there are a number of fine magical academies closer to your home?"

"You see Professor, my youngest fell in love of learning his talents inside a castle when he received his invitation to study here, I can't say no." Reaching in his coat Mr Wayne produced the Hogwarts's acceptance letter.

Dumbledore almost raise an eyebrow, the man didn't hand him the acceptance letter instead the billionaire look him straight in the eye. The headmaster is certain that Wayne will strike.

"So I promised my son that I will consider his request after making sure the school is safe." Bruce's voice become more business-like.

"I assure you Mr. Wayne Hogwarts is safe as any magical school could get. Although accidents is always a possibility when you house a large group of children for ten months, especially when magic is involved."

"What about the Dementors?"

Dumbledore pause before replying. Mr. Wayne is well informed for muggle. "The school was heavy warded and they will keep uninvited guest away and the minister had agreed to pull the Dementors off before the school term starts."

"Then what about Sirius Black? What would stop him from entering your school if he could break an impenetrable prison?"

Very well informed indeed.

The headmaster narrowed his eyes. A sinking feeling settled on him at the billionaire's words. Dumbledore's mind is racing. Bruce Wayne subtly implied that Sirius black maybe after his son. The headmaster had a guess and he didn't like it. "And why would you think that a criminal will go after the school."

Bruce Wayne just continued to stare, silently. It made the headmaster feel agitated. The idea to read the billionaire's mind pops from his head.

"The Hogwarts is safe. As long as I'm here Mr. Wayne, Sirius Black cannot touch any of my students."

"Can you say the same headmaster even if my son's name is Harry potter?"

"P-pardon me Mr. Wayne?" Dumbledore's blood run cold. He visibly lost his composure for a second.

"I know that you actively searched for him when he disappeared from your world and judging you're your reaction, it is certain that you are pleased to know that Harry Potter maybe alive and well. I know that you want him at your school, as much as my son want to be at same school as his birth parent but I know it will be dangerous for him to return given by his history."

Dumbledore was gobsmacked. "How did you-"

"That's not important sir, now before I agree to send my son to study here I want you to tell me everything. I want the truth Dumbledore and don't dare to hide anything from me."

The Headmaster met the icy glare he receiving with his own.

"You seems very informed Mr. Wayne. I must say I'm impressed." Dumbledore let out a tired sigh. The Boy-Who-Lived! He couldn't track him since the boy for years and he might finally got some answers. Albus didn't know what to think that a mere muggle could hide Harry Potter from the wizarding world. The man was very cunning and very deceiving, he didn't miss the threatening tone when Wayne he demanded for information.

Dumbledore didn't like him a bit and the possibility that, if this man had raised Harry Potter, he was sure that the boy will be placed in the snake pit.

"I'm raising a Wizard and I do everything in my power to understand and protect my son Dumbledore." Bruce said in a very stoic tone _._ "Now tell me that truth."

Dumbledore took a moment. He is now considering to obliviate the man as he fingered the Elder wand which is hidden under his desk. But instead, he let his magic to release and wander freely, touching the surface of Mr. Wayne's mind. His Legilemency met a sturdy barrier. The shield viciously resisted any attempt to prove the mind. Then when something much more peculiar happened, a dark silhouette of muscular creature that inspire fear and fury to anyone who dare to invoke the wrath of Bruce Wayne flashed on his mind, so before any damage was done Albus pulled away.

 _Very intriguing_.

Bruce Wayne narrowed his eyes. Clearly unamused and expected his proving. "I didn't come here to play with you old man, I want answers!"

Fawkes began to sing as the phoenix sense his master's distress. With sigh the headmaster beamed at his familiar before letting out a resigned sigh and with a twinkle in his eyes he began. "Alright Mr. Wayne I tell you everything you want to know, but I beg you not to share it to anyone."

"I understand."

* * *

 **An Important Note: As you all notice this is a massive AU, where some of DC comics and of course Harry Potter were heavily meshed together. Some events from the books and comics will be change with intent even some character will be fleshed out differently from their counterparts. This chapter is a good example to see some major changes and I had to say I had fun experimenting the possibilities of putting Harry in care of the bats.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Every character, settings and plot you recognise belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter I – One Bad Day.

A six year old boy, named Harry Potter is trapped in a dark room of unknown. His limbs were painfully bound with chains and he could almost taste the air which is damp and filthy from his own perspirationand urine. He dare to make a single move and sound as his once innocent green eyes were wide in fear, taking the horrors that surrounds him. His aunt Petunia on the floor, laughing hysterically. Eyes rolling to the back of her head, hairs sprawled on the dirty floors which is tainted with the dried blood of uncle Vernon, who lie on a heap. His fresh wound were now sealed with stitches, two stab in the chest and a curved violent gash on the belly. A sick smiley face was mercilessly carved on his body. The young boy could hear his cousin Dudley who was trying to hide into the shadows, the bigger boy was sobbing quietly as possible.

The door on the far corner slams open and a tall, pale and slender figure walk casually. It was the monster in shape of a man, laughing madly, dressed in cheap purple suit and a top hat. It was the clown prince of crime and genocide. The Joker.

The dull light flicker several times, obscuring the face of the Joker. Finally stopping in front of Harry the Joker leaned closer, allowing the boy to see clearly the permanent grinning face of his worst nightmare. The fearful green orbs held the stare of the mad green ones that glowed with malicious glint, this moment will forever haunt the young boy.

"Oh Harry, stop squirming we're going to have so mucchhhhh fun instead! Best seat on the house and with popcorns too! WAHAHAhaha! Oh and I'm sure Vernie and Pet won't mind"

And they shall watch the world burn.

* * *

"Wand?"

"Check"

"Books"

"Check"

"Uniforms?"

"Check"

"Phone?"

"Check"

"Alfred?"

"Che- What the… I can't see him." It was the Elven year old Harry Potter now known to the world as Harry Wayne, son of one of the richest man on the earth. He has an average height for his age, his lean but strong build is very noticeable with his cargo pants and a plain white shirts. He has a healthy tan skin and vibrant green eyes. His short black hair was swept to one side and his jagged scar which was shaped like a lightning bolt was concealed with Zatanna's handiwork. The young boy was getting a continued stream of appraising looks from the young girls and a jealous looks from boys of all age. He also receive a disgusted sneer from a young blonde boy, who after meeting his gaze, continued on his way. All of this things were ignore as Harry try to find his familiar. Worry is written on his face.

"What did I tell you about letting that cat out of your sight?" The second voice belong to Zatanna Zatara, A tall woman who was very beautiful. She a tall woman who was very beautiful and charming. She had a long raven curls that almost reaches her waist. Cool blue eyes which held the same worry that Harry's has. She wore a white tube that proudly shows her very nice swell, black magician's jacket and black skinny jeans. She too, had receive her fair share of appraising looks from men at the station, in which she ignored. Zatanna check her pocket watch and bit back a curse. "Only a half hour left, we need to find him fast."

"Woof" A large black dog tackled Harry causing him to stumble slightly, it was his godfather Sirius Black in his animagus form.

"Padfoot!"

"Zanna, Harry" Zatanna and Harry both turned to the one and only Bruce Wayne. Who was brimming with confidence and charisma. His aristocratic features and muscular built attract the most attention. On his arms is a dark tabby cat is resting comfortably, the feline basically meld with the expensive suit of Harry's father. "Looking for this?"

"Dad!" the boy, obviously delighted took his familiar and began to pet it. Alfred then jump beside Zatanna after the few seconds of attention. "You got Alfred."

"Where have you two been? And where did you find that cat?" Zatanna inquire.

Bruce shrugged. "Padfoot want to _walk_ with me before Harry go to school" the man knelt and pulled his son to hug in which the boy happily return.

Bruce whisper softly in his ear. "Sirius's connections said that those Dementors are still around the village near your school, I trust you learn from your charm activity with your aunt Zanna"

Harry pulled away, smiling at his father before nodding confidently.

"That's my boy" Bruce once again, pulled Harry into a hug before Alfred the cat meow softly, gaining the attention of the small group. "I guess it's time to go now, got everything you need?"

"I'll be fine, tell Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, Alfred, Barbara that I will miss them."

"You should email them and your friends at the league that will keep them away from bugging me."

"I will Dad, I got my phone." The boy grinned.

Zatanna leaned forward and give her favourite and only student a kiss on forehead before ruffling the boy's hair. They were very close to each other in fact, her relationship towards Harry can be compared to those of a mother and child. Zatanna was always at his side, mentoring the boy to handle his magic, she was also his confidant when the boy needs comfort when he was looking for a mother figure. "Have fun Harry, no duelling at the hallways, make friends and maybe date some girls-"

"WOOF! WOOF!"

"ZANNA! PADFOOT!"

The adults chuckled at Harry's flustered reaction, on Sirius case he let out a series of low growl. They look up when a magically enhanced voice inform the passengers that the students only have fifteen minutes to board the train.

Padfoot bump Harry with his large head before trying his best to hug his godson in his dog form. "I miss you too Padfoot."

"Woof"

"Take care Harry, I see at Christmas." Harry nodded before pulling Zatanna in a tight hug. The magician smiled as Harry squeeze her, she squeeze him back before he let go.

"I will"

Bruce put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Be safe, Harry"

"Bye Dad. I love you"

Scooping his familiar, the boy board the train without looking back at his father, Zatanna and Sirius. Just walking away from them was hard, it hurt him inside with every step he take. His excitement to learn magic at the school of Sirius and his biological parents were replaced with sadness and agony of leaving his family. Reality began to hit him. Hard. He won't see his friends from the league, he won't see Zatanna the closest women he had for a mother, he won't see Sirius or hear his jokes and stories about his time at Hogwarts, stories about James and Lily or his bark like laugh, he won't see his brothers, he will surely miss Dick's affection and Tim's muttering behind the bat computer, even Jason's unique sassiness or Damian's cocky and offending quips. Nothing will come close to Alfred Pennyworth's cooking and sarcasm and then there is his father. _Father._ Bruce Wayne is his father no matter who is his real parent is, his salvation on his dark past. He save him from the Joker. He save him from the Dursleys. He save him from being an orphan. He fed him, he give him clothes, he gave him family, he gave him love and for that, Harry is forever grateful.

He knows that his father didn't approve of his decision to go abroad. He was almost feel ashamed that he convince him and making his Dad to see another son to leave, Harry was aware to the story between his brothers and his father. The birds always flew away from the bat to prove and rediscover themselves.

"Meow?" Alfred the cat, bunt Harry's chest with his head, a way to express his affection. Harry smiled at the comfort the he receive from the gesture. The black tabby was a gift he receive from his aunt Zanna, she said that the cat was his reward for learning the Patronus charm and according to her it is a tradition at Hogwarts that each student may have a familiar once they reach the age of eleven. The famous magician also give showed him a trick that will transfigure his familiar into a ferocious feline where he needed an extra claws and teeth. This causes the two to bond magically, Alfred's eye color turn to the same emerald green of Harry's. The boy name him after Pennyworth, when Damian became annoyed when the tabby always seems to appeared whenever Robin tried to sneak out to patrol.

"Let's go buddy. Our adventure begins"

Harry found an almost empty compartment at the last car. Its only occupant is a lone girl who has a blonde hair which is tied in a bum, a fair complexion with a pinkish twinge. Her grassy green eyes was bored on a textbook that Harry recognizes as a first year text book about potions. _That means we're on the same year._

"Hello I'm Harry Wayne" Harry offered a polite smile as she peered on him. "Can I sit here?"

Harry's curiosity rose as the girl close her book and gave him a calculating stare. It took several moments before the girl nodded.

"Ok then" The boy fully step inside before heaving his trunk with ease. He took his sit which was directly opposite to the girl. His familiar gave the room a slight sniff before deciding to settle on his master's lap. Harry was fidgeting his phone and he could tell that the girl eyed him with interest.

Several moments pass in a blur, the ride was silent besides the constant purring of Alfred the cat. Harry felt relax and serene, he certainly love watching the view on the window side and then the compartment door slid open. There stood a boy with two larger kids who has the same mean looks. The boy on the lead was pale and has blonde hair. Harry recognise him immediately as the one who sneer on him earlier.

The boy gave Harry a pointed look before taking a sit next to the girl who scowled at the other blonde's direction. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Saying hello to an old friend, Greengrass" the Malfoy-boy said with a smirk.

"We're not friends" The Greengrass-girl said, eyes flashing dangerously.

The blonde boy blush slightly before his saying on more business-like tone"Your life at Hogwarts will go a long way if we join forces you know"

"I think I'll just do fine. Now go before I hex you" the refuse the offer in icy voice.

Malfoy taken aback clearly not used to the girl's treatment, he looked around the compartment to compose himself. His eyes landed on Harry's whom he give a nasty look0, his lips twitch into a sneer of pure distaste. "I didn't know you're consorting with a mudblood Greengrass, You and your family is a disgrace to the purebloods for mixing with wrong sorts"

Harry had heard from Sirius that the magical Britain had a bad reputation because some families are prejudicial when it comes to heritage. For them, muggles and muggleborn are always beneath them because they lack the 'purity' in blood. He just not realize how bad it is upon encountering the Malfoy-boy who seems to think that he is a muggleborn because of his clothes.

Harry was about to interfere but the Greengrass-girl rose to her feet, glaring daggers at the other blonde. "The wrong sorts? You mean like your coward Death Eater of a father who brought his way out Azkaban?"

Malfoy was gobsmack, it took him three flat seconds before his face turn to a full snarl. He raise his hand ready to hit the girl. Harry quickly climbed to his feet sending Alfred to the floor. He put himself between the blondes before things get worse. "I think you should just leave. No one wants you here."

"Listen to me yank. Don't you dare to interfere with me you filthy mudblood, I'm a Malfoy and you will respect me while you walk in my country!"

"Isn't Malfoy French? Mal-foi? Malicious Faith?" Harry said smartly, he fought a little to suppress a grin while the girl on his back cocked an eyebrow. Malfoy look even more upset, the large boy on his left looked confuse while the other actually let out a snicker which was quickly silence when the blonde boy glared on him. Harry could feel his cat tense, ready to pounce in action.

"Leave" It was The Greengrass-girl. Her voice was firm, demanding obedience.

"This isn't over." Malfoy tried to recover by holding his head. "You will regret this Greengrass you and your mudblood friend" They all left.

Harry slid the door shut before letting out a long sigh. Alfred bunted on his legs to show his worry for his master. He smiled fondly before taking his cat to his chest.

"Are you ok?" He ask the Greengrass-girl who gave him a curt nod. Her eyes relayed the unspoken thanks to him.

* * *

The city of Gotham exploded with chaos. A hospital and its nearby establishment set ablaze, hundreds injured, thousands of dead, millions of property destroyed. The police shot a boy over confusion and the inmates of the Arkham Asylum run rampant they lay waste on everything they set their eyes with.

Harry Potter was never been this afraid on his life. He and the Joker were both sitting on the couch that overlook the city. The boy was holding a remote control with a big red button that was labelled with the word 'BOOM'. The Joker made him do it, he blow up his uncle that caught more people. He made him indirectly kill his aunt and cousin.

The Joker stands causing the boy to flinch. He let out a long sigh of contempt before saying "This might be my finest work yet"

"Stay here boy, Uncle J have some heroes to kill before the bats swoops in."

 **A/N: I originally plan to post this chapter on the middle of the month but due to some complications, I decided to delay and fix this chapter. I want to say sorry for this short chapter but I plan to edit everything once I got more time.**

 **There are several things that I want to point out. Each chapter might contain some titbits regarding to Harry's past and things that happened around the wizarding world, I might introduce or reintroduce some character that will play an important role in the future. Several events will be altered greatly to avoid the repetitive fanfics of year one to year seven. I intend to create a contradiction between purebloods regarding their beliefs on their purity and interest on muggles. You might notice this above when Draco and Daphne were interacting.**


End file.
